Internal combustion engines (ICE) are often called upon to generate considerable levels of power for prolonged periods of time on a dependable basis. Many such ICE assemblies employ a supercharging device, such as an exhaust gas turbine driven turbocharger, to compress the airflow before it enters the intake manifold of the engine in order to increase power and efficiency.
Specifically, a turbocharger is a centrifugal gas compressor that forces more air and, thus, more oxygen into the combustion chambers of the ICE than is otherwise achievable with ambient atmospheric pressure. The additional mass of oxygen-containing air that is forced into the ICE improves the engine's volumetric efficiency, allowing it to burn more fuel in a given cycle, and thereby produce more power.
A typical turbocharger includes a central shaft that is supported by one or more bearings and transmits rotational motion between an exhaust-driven turbine wheel and an air compressor wheel. Both the turbine and compressor wheels are fixed to the shaft, which in combination with various bearing components constitute the turbocharger's rotating assembly.
The inertia of such a rotating assembly typically impacts the response of a turbocharger, wherein the diameter of the turbine wheel is one of the main factors. On the other hand, because the turbocharger is generally efficient over a specific range of rotational speeds and airflows, the diameter of the turbine wheel is also a major factor behind generating the necessary airflow for increased engine power. Such considerations frequently demand a compromise between maximum engine power output and response.